New Kids On The Beat
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SP. KS. HG. It’s Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter’s first day as probationers at Sun Hill. As newbies they share a common ground but it doesn’t mean that their relationship will get off to a good start. But how will it end? Review pls! Rating gone up! x
1. Opposites

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** SamPhil. KerrySmithy. HoneyGary. It's Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter's first day as probationers at Sun Hill. As newbies they share a common ground but it doesn't mean that their relationship will get off to a good start. But how will it end?

This is a taster of my new fic, I hope you like it. I'm not sure about the title and would love some suggestions and reviews! Please review! Vikki xxx.

* * *

Three alarm clocks sat on the bedside table next to Samantha Nixon's queen size bed – each set for five minutes after the other. There was no way that she could afford to be late today of all days. At sixty thirty am when the first alarm sounded, Samantha was already pulling on her dressing gown and heading for the bathroom to shower. Wrapped in her dressing gown Samantha drank her black coffee in front of the morning news and forced down a slice of toast. She knew she would regret it later if she didn't eat something now. The butterflies of nervousness in stomach soon turned to ones of excitement as she pulled on her new uniform in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She twisted her long blonde hair into a low bun and admired her reflection with a smile. Samantha made sure she left her small one bedroom flat in plenty of time to beat the morning rush hour traffic. She drove her little car towards Sun Hill Police Station, eager to start her first day.

* * *

At three minutes to eight Philip Hunter rolled out of his bed and stared in disbelief at his bedside clock. It couldn't be that time already surely. He knew he should have set the alarm before he went to sleep the previous night but he had been so preoccupied with other thoughts about his upcoming first day as a probationer. Phil made a wild dash for the bathroom to shower but typically the other tenants had used up the hot water and he was forced to wash under water that was likely to give him pneumonia. Phil managed to down a cup of sweetened coffee but he was held up by his tie, which refused to stay in the correct place. Typically the traffic was against him all the way to the police station. What a great start to his first day as a probationer.

* * *

"I'm Inspector Gold, you must be PC Nixon." Gina Gold greeted the young probationer at the front desk and led her along the corridor to her office. "No needs to look so terrified, the criminals are nothing compared to me." She laughed, Samantha joined in nervously.

Gina looked at watch, PC Hunter was late on his first day, and this was not a good sign. Eventually he burst into Inspector Gold's office looking both dishevelled and embarrassed. Gina and Samantha's eyes headed towards the door and Samantha felt her mouth hang open but forced herself to close it before he noticed. He stood near six foot tall with messy brown hair and eyes the colour of melted chocolate. He also looked to be a little older than her.

"Sorry ma'am." Phil muttered, looking at Gina. "Traffic and all that." He explained.

Gina stared at him coldly. "PC Nixon managed to be here on time, early actually."

Phil sighed; he hated people like the perfect PC Nixon.

* * *

"I'm Samantha." She introduced herself when Gina had left them alone in the briefing room before the other coppers arrived.

"Phil Hunter." He replied, refusing to shake the hand that she offered to him. However, he secretly, or not so secretly, checked her out while she looked away. She was quite short, five foot two or three maybe but she was petite with blonde hair and shining green eyes. Phil wondered if she had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter, not that it usually mattered to him. Girls just seemed to like him and what kind of a man would he be if he turned them down? There and then he wondered if this naively pretty Samantha would be one of his next conquests, he couldn't help hoping so.

They waited in silence for the rest of the relief to arrive slowly and in small groups. Gina Gold took her place at the front of the room, a tall dark haired man named Sergeant Smith stood to her right and Sergeant Wright was stood at her other side.

"I'd like to start by introducing our new probationers PCs Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter."

They received appraising glances from the people who would be their colleagues, their friends and perhaps even their lovers. Samantha felt her cheeks burning with a blush but Phil seemed unaffected, he was clearly used to the attention. Samantha couldn't say she was surprised with looks like that and the arrogance to match. She knew she had to stop thinking like this, it was so unlike her and she barely even knew Phil.

* * *

PCs Kerry Young and Reg Hollis were assigned to puppy walk the new probationers. Kerry teamed up with Samantha and Phil was paired to work with Reg much to his disappointment. He winked at Kerry before following the older man down the corridor. Kerry turned to Samantha and smiled, but her eyes never left Phil's retreating form.

"Finally some new talent around here." She paused when Samantha didn't reply. "Don't you think?"

"I…" She stuttered uncomfortably.

"You're not a…?" Kerry began.

"No." Samantha shook her head. "No…"

"You've got a boyfriend then?"

Samantha shook her head again, eager to turn the conversation away from her personal life. "Do you?"

Kerry smirked, her blue eyes sparkling with something Samantha didn't quite understand.

"You could say that…" She said, but refused to continue instead she led Samantha to the back of the station where the patrol car was waiting.

* * *

Phil was already enjoying his first day as a probationer, there was no doubt about that he just wished he could have been paired with anyone except Reg Hollis. It didn't seem fair that Samantha had been paired with the hot blonde when he was stuck with the only man he had ever met who actually enjoyed paperwork. When they headed back to the station for refs break he was pleased to see that one of the tables was unoccupied except for Samantha and Kerry. Phil paid for his cup of tea and headed towards their table, aiming to lose Reg in the process.

"Hey." He said, taking the seat next to Kerry and across from Samantha.

The girls stopped their conversation in order to greet him. Kerry was about to bring him into the conversation when she saw a familiar face appear in the entrance to the canteen. She drained her cup and left the room with a smile on her face, leaving Samantha and Phil alone together.


	2. First Case

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks to Newsteadgirl, Emma, Chicken, Karri, Gemz, Babybel, Leanne, Bex, Emma4Will and Becca for reviewing!  
I really should be revising but decided to put the next chapter for you! The whole language/sex thing starts from this chapter so if you don't like it you've been warned!  
Please review! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

When their refs break had ended, Phil and Reg headed back out onto the beat, leaving Samantha alone to try and track Kerry down. She headed back along a corridor that seemed vaguely familiar although they all looked about the same. She passed the briefing room and pushed open the door to the Female Locker Room. As she stepped in the room she found that it was empty but soon she became aware of the sound of running water from the shower and sounds that were completely alien to her. Out of curiosity Samantha took a few steps forward into the room. Now she could hear voices only barely audible over the sound of the shower.

"Shit!" A male voice exclaimed. "There's someone in here."

The female voice was instantly recognised by Samantha.

"Don't stop." The female voice replied, seeking out his mouth with her own and making him moan in pleasure.

Samantha stopped dead in tracks as she heard giggling followed by more moans and groans.

"Ker…Kerry." He said between shallow breaths, confirming Samantha's suspicions. "Refs is over…must get back…to work."

"Five more minutes." Her tone lay somewhere between teasing and pleading.

Samantha had heard far more than she needed to so she made her way to the back of the station and waited for Kerry by the patrol car. She wondered who the male voice belonged to, that cockney accent sounded oddly familiar.

Kerry pressed a kiss to his lips as she buttoned up her white police shirt. He pulled her to him by the waist so he could deepen the kiss before letting go of her and leaving the locker rooms. Kerry smiled to herself as she towelled her blonde hair dry and tied it up in a bun. She looked at her watch and swore, she had totally forgotten about Samantha.

* * *

PCs Gary Best and Honey Harman were assigned to patrol the Cole Lane Estate that morning.

"What do you think about the newbies then?" Gary asked.

Honey shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we'll have to wait and see when we work with them."

She was focusing her attention on a group of youths rather than Gary's conversation.

"Mhm…whatshername…Sam…Samantha…She's pretty." Gary grinned.

Honey increased her pace, not wanting him to see the hurt expression on her face. She should have known; all blokes were the same. Gary rolled his eyes and hurried to catch her up. God only knew what was up with Honey today.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Samantha!" Kerry said, opening the driver's door of the patrol car. "Sergeant Smith needed to see me." Well, she wasn't lying was she?

The penny dropped for Samantha, that's why the male voice had sounded so familiar to her. Kerry and Sergeant Smith…very interesting.

"That's okay." She said quietly, fastening her seatbelt.

As she pulled the car out of the car park and onto the main road the radio crackled to life.

"Assistance required, armed robbery in progress. Can you deal?"

"Sierra One, show us dealing." Kerry replied into the radio. Samantha buzzed with excitement in the passenger seat. Finally her first ever crime scene.

* * *

As Kerry pulled up to the kerb and turned off the engine, Samantha was already climbing out of the car and putting on her hat. Kerry smiled as she caught up with the young probationer.

"Someone's enthusiastic." She said, not unkindly. "But after you've seen about a hundred B&E's they start to lose their appeal."

Samantha smiled, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks once more as she blushed. She'd have to do something about that habit before it got her into trouble. When they reached the house they found PCs Reg Hollis and Phil Hunter looking bemused.

"He got away then?" Kerry sighed, taking the mess and chaos in. "Hey, Reg." She said, turning to the older man. "How about we get the newbies to bag some of this stuff before CSU get over here?" Reg nodded and smiled, glad that he was off the hook.

"Good idea PC Young." Reg replied, and then addressed the probationers. "Don't forget your gloves!" He called over his shoulder as he and Kerry headed for the roadside, leaving Samantha and Phil with disgusted looks on their faces.

* * *

"This is rank!" Samantha protested, digging through the rubbish that had been littered everywhere when the bins were sent flying with only their standard issue purple gloves for protection.

"You're loving it really Sam." Phil replied with his trademark grin which must have broken the heart's of so many girls.

"I don't like to be called Sam." She said timidly, concentrating on moving a banana skin as far away from her as possible.

Phil's grin seemed to intensify somehow. "Alright then, Sammy."

Samantha let out a sigh but couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

* * *

Dale Smith pulled the car up behind the patrol car and walked the distance to where Kerry and Reg were waiting for the Crime Scene Unit.

"We've got a lead." Their sergeant said, stopping just in front of the pair of them. "PC Hollis, you stay here and wait for CSU and keep an eye on the newbies. PC Young, you're with me."

Kerry tried to ignore the sensations she felt as she heard these words. She headed for the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Neither of them spoke until Smithy pulled out onto the main road.

"So, is there really a lead or did you just want to have your wicked way with me…again?" She asked innocently enough but her clear blue eyes sparkled dangerously with desire.

Smithy smirked, taking his eyes off the road for a while to look at her.

"No, we really do have a lead. This robbery is similar to others committed in the area. We think the stolen items are being sold to a pawnshop in Canley.

Kerry nodded, pleased their was a lead but still a little disappointed.

* * *

"CSU are here!" Reg Hollis announced and Sam and Phil breathed sighs of relief, just not too deeply.

"Interesting first day." Phil commented, pushing himself up on his feet and removing his gloves.

"Very." Sam couldn't help but agree. "Ugh. I really need a shower now."

"Is that an invitation?" He joked suggestively.

"No!" She felt herself blush fiercely, only making Phil's enjoyment greater.

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind!" He winked, before turning to smile at the pretty brunette from the Crime Scene Unit.


	3. Misunderstandings

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter Three**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love you all loads!  
Hope you like this chapter and please review! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

After their shift was over Samantha headed straight for the showers and used a large amount of shower gel and shampoo to wash away the day. She had just dressed in jeans and a baby blue top and was towelling her long blonde hair dry when Honey Harman entered the locker room.

"Hiya, you must be our new girl." She smiled. "I'm Honey."

Samantha looked up and smiled back at the bubbly blonde. "Hi, I'm Samantha Nixon."

"Good first day?" Honey asked, letting her hair down from its tight knot and pulling her jumper off over her head.

"Yes thanks, I'm loving it so far." Samantha smiled.

"Good." Honey replied. "Listen, a few of us are heading down to the pub after our shift is over, you should tag along."

Samantha smiled again. "Thanks Honey, I think I might."

* * *

"Can I see you tonight?" Kerry asked. They were in Sergeant Smith's office and she was leaning provocatively against the wall.

Smithy shook his head. "I'm sorry Kerry, I can't. Ally is going to get suspicious about the amount of overtime I'm doing soon."

Kerry tried to hide her disappointment from him, Smithy had to put his girlfriend before his 'dirty mistress'.

"Okay." She turned to go but Smithy closed the gap between them, making a grab for her wrist. Soon he was meeting her mouth with his and pulling her top off over her head before he even had time to think twice.

* * *

In the end it was Honey, Gary, Samantha, Phil, Nikki, Tony, Gina and a few from CID who ended up going to the pub that evening.

"First round is on me." Gary piped up. "What d'ya want?" He asked.

"Pint for me, thanks mate." Phil asked, Tony echoed this.

"G&T for me thanks Gazza." Honey replied.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Samantha.

"Uh, just a Diet Coke please."

"Aww, come on Sam, stick a vodka in there at least!" Phil protested.

She shrugged. "Whatever, go for it."

Phil winked at Gary. "That's my girl."

* * *

"You going already?" Phil asked a little while later as Sam stood up and slipped her coat on.

She nodded. "I need an early night after today." She smiled.

"Just one more." Phil pleaded with her. "This round is on me and I'll get offended if you refuse."

Sam laughed. "Alright then, same again please."

An hour later she and Phil left the pub to hail taxis home.

"I'm glad you stayed." Phil said, turning on the charm to the max.

"Me too, I had a good time." She tried not to let the vodka slur her speech.

"We could share a cab." Phil suggested. "Cheaper that way." If she had been sober she might have understood what he was really saying to her.

"Don't be silly, we live on opposite sides of town." She laughed.

Phil suppressed a curse. Samantha Nixon may be naïve but she wasn't stupid.

* * *

Ally Price, Dale Smith's girlfriend of eighteen months, was still up and flicking through the television channels when he returned home that evening after his liaison with Kerry. She turned towards him, her cold blue eyes boring into him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, no hello or a kiss on the cheek.

"I had to work." Dale lied.

"You could've called."

"I know, I'm sorry baby." He said gently. "I'm going up to bed, are you coming?" He asked.

"Nope." Ally replied, turning her attention back to the black and white movie on the television.

Dale sighed and headed for their bedroom. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep though; he had far too much to think about.

* * *

Phil had promised himself to be on time for work the next morning if only to show Samantha up to the Inspector. Up until last night he had been beginning to like Sam but after last night his pride was wounded, how dare she turn him down like that? He disliked her intensely now but he could also tell that she was going to go far in this job and he resented her for it. However, when Phil woke up the next morning he knew he had had one beer too many the previous night. His head pounded and he stumbled to the bathroom for another cold shower and a dose of painkillers. So much for his early start.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence PC Hunter." Gina Gold said as he and a few other latecomers entered the briefing room. Phil manoeuvred passed the spare chair next to Reg and headed for the one beside Gary instead.

"Sorry ma'am." He mumbled. What was wrong with the women around here? They had better not have been talking to his ex.

Phil was paired with Smithy for the day, which was better than being with Reg, but it meant he had to behave himself. Samantha had a new partner too, she had been assigned to work with Gary Best.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Gary asked her as they patrolled Canley High Street.

"Yes thanks." Samantha smiled politely.

"We should do it again sometime." Gary suggested hopefully.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, totally oblivious.

Gary was about to say something more but he was interrupted when his radio crackled to life.

* * *

Smithy and Phil patrolled the market place that morning looking for rogue traders and anything else suspicious that might be going on. Smithy looked at the stall selling jewellery closely as they passed it. Phil noticed this and commented on it before he had even thought it through.

"Who's the lucky girl?" He asked casually.

Smithy shrugged but then decided to confide in Phil. If he told anyone he could always pair him with Reg for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"I'm having problems with my girlfriend." He explained. "Ally thinks I'm playing away."

"And are you?" Phil asked, forgetting that it was his sergeant he was talking to.

However, Smithy smiled good-naturedly.

"And would that be any of your business PC Hunter?" He joked, but he knew he had to sort things out one way or another.


	4. Choices

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter Four – Choices**

**Thanks muchly for all the reviews so far! Glad you're liking this fic:D  
Got lots of ideas for in it the pipeline so hopefully it'll work out okay!  
Please review! Love ya all! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

Smithy pushed open the door to his office but found that it was not empty. Kerry locked the door as soon as he entered the room and turned to smile at him before beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Kerry…"His voice was soft; he didn't want to do this but he knew he had no other choice. He stepped closer to her and began to do up her buttons again. Kerry shivered as Smithy came nearer; she could feel his breath on her skin and tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Ally?" Kerry asked, fighting to keep hold of her composure.

Smithy nodded slowly, he had increased the distance between them again and was staring at the carpet. It was too painful for him to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kerry, but I love her and I need to try and make things work with her." He explained, wondering if his words were hurting Kerry as much as it was hurting him to say them.

"I understand." Kerry said; looking up at him and trying her hardest to smile, before turning and leaving the office. Leaving Smithy feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

Samantha looked up from her locker as she heard the door swing open. Kerry's face was already tearstained and her mascara was smudged. She slid to the floor and dissolved into tears again. Samantha closed her locker door and went over to comfort Kerry. She knelt down beside the blonde and placed her hand on Kerry's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked when Kerry had calmed down a little.

Kerry wiped her eyes on a tissue from her pocket. "The guy I've been…seeing…just ended things between us."

Samantha's surprise must have been obvious. "Do you mean Smithy?" She asked, without thinking.

Kerry pulled away from Sam in shock. "How did you know?" She demanded, she sensed there was no point in denying it, not now.

Samantha blushed. "I…kind of overheard you two in here yesterday."

Kerry blushed now too. "Oh God!" She almost laughed but became deadly serious. "If you breathe a word to anyone, you'll be doing nothing but paperwork until you're forty!"

* * *

"I think I'm 'in there' with Samantha." Gary grinned as he and Phil changed in the male locker rooms.

"Sam Nixon?" Phil asked and Gary nodded.

"God help ya, mate." Phil laughed bitterly but he was also slightly jealous. What did Gary have that he didn't?

"Why?" Gary asked.

Phil shrugged. "She's all yours." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder a little more violently that he had needed to. He exited the room just as Samantha was also stepping out into the corridor. Phil groaned to himself.

"Hey." She smiled, keeping in step with him along the corridor.

"Hi," He replied coldly.

"Good day." She asked.

"Better than yesterday." He said, increasing his pace and heading off down the corridor. Sam stared after him, wondering what she had done to make him hate her so much already.

* * *

On his way home from work Smithy stopped to buy a bunch of flowers and a box of Ally's favourite chocolates. He still felt guilty over the episode with Kerry earlier but he knew, however much it hurt them both, he was doing the right thing now. Smithy unlocked the front door to their home and walked inside.

"Ally?" He called out; the reply was muffled.

"I'm just washing my hair."

"Okay babe." He shouted back, going into the living room and placing the flowers and chocolates on the coffee table. Suddenly Ally's mobile phone vibrated to life on the glass surface. Smithy looked down at the screen, it read: One new message received: John Mobile.

Smithy knew he should trust her but pressed the read button anyway.

The message read: Hey. Are we still on for that drink? Can't wait to see you again. John x.

It could all be perfectly innocent but Smithy knew he had been neglecting Ally recently and he shouldn't be too surprised if she had gone looking for what he wasn't giving her.

* * *

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Honey commented as she and Gary Best left the station together.

Gary grinned. "What can I say? It's been a good day."

Honey rolled her eyes, of course he had, he'd been working with Sam. "I bet it has."

"I got Samantha to agree to a drink with me."

"Oh right." Honey said coldly. "When is your 'hot' date then?"

"Ah, well…" Gary stuttered. "We haven't actually arranged a time yet…"

Honey smiled. "Dream on Gazza." She said, heading for her car. It hurt that she had been replaced in Gary's affections already.


	5. Beautiful Stranger

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 5: Beautiful Stanger**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Life is mega hectic again so updates might be a bit few and far between. Please review though! Xx**

At the briefing the following morning Gary took a seat next to Samantha and was completely oblivious to Honey who spent the entire meeting glaring at them from where she was sitting between Kerry and Phil. Smithy and Nikki lead the morning briefing but Dale was finding it hard to concentrate. The text message on Ally's phone was preying on his mind and from his position at the front of the room he could see Phil Hunter's hand resting casually on Kerry's leg. It made him bristle with anger to see them together and what made him angrier was that Kerry and Phil had also been paired to work together. After the briefing he went to his office to get some paperwork done. Paperwork was actually the last thing he felt like doing at the moment but at least it meant he could be alone for a while.

* * *

The atmosphere between Honey and Samantha in the patrol car was icy that morning. Honey couldn't believe her misfortune at being paired with the rookie but at least it was better than having to spend another day with Gary and his smugness. Honey had been so friendly to begin with but now she seemed to hate Samantha. Phil didn't seem to like her either and she wondered what she had done. She was about to ask Honey but the other blonde spoke first.

"So, when's Gary taking you out then?" She asked, but her eyes never left the windscreen.

"Excuse me?" Sam was taken aback by the question.

"You don't need to deny it." Honey said coldly. She hated being lied too.

"I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about Honey." She was getting more and more confused with everything minute that passed.

"Oh." Honey paused. She could tell that Sam was being genuine and that she wasn't lying to her. "It was something I head, I must have got the wrong end of he stick."

Sam nodded. "He seems like a nice guy but I barely know Gary." She paused. "Who did you hear it from?"

"The horse's mouth." Honey replied. "But I think Phil encouraged him."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised, he seems to hate me already."

Honey laughed out loud at this. "He doesn't hate you, he fancies you! What did you say to bruise his fragile male ego?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know! But then I was pretty drunk the other night."

Honey smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it – that's just men for you! Anyway, Kerry and I are heading out for a night on the town, what do you think?"

"I…I don't want to impose…" Sam began.

"Don't be stupid it'll be a laugh!" How could she say no to that?

* * *

"You okay?" Phil asked. When he had first met Kerry she had seem so bubbly and full of life but today that girl had disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks." She said, breaking out of her thoughts. "Could do with a coffee though." She smiled.

"We just passed a convenience store, we could go back there. I'm sure they do coffee in there to take away." Phil suggested.

Kerry smiled gratefully. "Nah, I think I can hold out until refs!" She wondered where this kind and considerate side of him was coming from.

When they headed to the canteen for refs Phil insisted on paying for the coffees and Kerry wasn't about to argue with him over it. They took their drinks over to an empty table and sat opposite each other; sipping the hot liquid in a friendly kind of silence. They both looked up as the canteen door opened. Kerry saw Smithy standing there and felt her heart race then sink immediately. Sergeant Smith strode across the room, heading for the table where PCs Hollis and Stamp were sitting. In order to do this he had to choice but to walk behind Kerry's chair. Noticing this, she pulled her chair in close to the table, wincing as it scraped across the floor loudly. She could still feel her skin tingle as he passed her. Kerry hated the effect he still had over her and her emotions. Across the table Phil Hunter raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

* * *

"Is it okay if Sam comes out with us tonight?" Honey asked Kerry at the end of their shift.

"Sure." She agreed. Within reason she didn't care who came along as long as there was plenty of tequila or vodka with her name on it. Kerry picked her bag up. "I'll see you at the Seven Bells at eight then?" She said before leaving the room. Outside the station she saw Phil leaning against the wall.

"Hey." He greeted as she approached.

"Hi." Kerry replied. "You have been waiting out here for me, have you?" She asked as Phil fell into step with her.

"Would you mind if I had?" He replied.

Kerry shrugged, heading for her car and throwing her bag into the back seat. When she stood up Phil was still standing there.

"Kerry," He began, stepping forward and close to her. He met her lips in what began as a gentle kiss but quickly became more heated.

"Phil." Kerry said, gently pushing him away. "I can't do this right now." She quickly got into her car and drove off, leaving Phil confused.

* * *

Samantha went home and showered before changing into a deep pink strappy top, jeans and black boots. She was pleased that she and Honey were getting on a lot better now but the issue with Gary was still puzzling her. She liked him but she was pretty sure that she didn't want to date him. Sam was looking forward to tonight though; it would be good to get to know Honey and Kerry better.

She met them both outside the Seven Bells and they went inside together. Honey ordered in the first round of drinks; two white wines and tequila for Kerry.

"Starting on the hard stuff already?" Honey asked, passing around the drinks.

"You would if you'd had the day I'd had." She replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Kerry lowered her voice so that they couldn't be overheard. Honey and Sam were the only people who knew about her affair with Dale.

"Smithy finished with me and he's gone back to that girlfriend of his." She gulped at her drink as if to numb the pain but she winced as it burned her throat. "And then Phil Hunter tried to kiss me in the car park."

Sam nearly choked on her mouthful of wine and felt something resembling jealousy for some reason.

"What is wrong with me?" Kerry continued. "Do I have 'easy' tattooed on my forehead or something?" She asked; Sam and Honey were about to make reassuring comments when a man of about six feet with sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes appeared at their table. Sam looked up and smiled at the handsome stranger.

"Guys," Honey introduced. "This is my cousin Ricky."


	6. Taste In Men

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 6: Taste In Men**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Things are really hectic at the moment! Not long till summer and I should have loads of time to write! Thanks to Beccy for inspiring me to update and everyone who has reviewed! Xx.  
Please review this chapter, I think you'll like the next one!**

* * *

Smithy looked over at the clock and saw that his shift was nearly over. He hadn't managed to get much of his paperwork done, he had spent most of the day staring into space and thinking things over. He picked up his West Ham football club mug and took a sip but the tea had gone cold long ago. Smithy stretched the stiffness out of his back and then made his way to the locker room to get changed. He knew he couldn't put off going home any longer.

Smithy decided to stop off at the Chinese takeaway on the way home and bought enough food for Ally if she hadn't eaten yet. He was still wondering whether or not to bring up the text message he had found but he knew he had no right to accuse her of anything after his secret affair with Kerry.

As he was approaching their flat he saw a tall man with blond hair exiting the flat. Instantly Smithy was suspicious. Why was a man coming out of his flat? Then the thought struck him, could this be John? Smithy headed for the shadows and felt his fists clinch subconsciously.

* * *

"I love this song! Honey exclaimed, putting her drink down and heading for the dance floor, dragging Kerry along with her. This left Samantha and Ricky alone together at the table. Sam smiled across the table at him as she sipped from her glass of wine. Ricky smiled back too before taking a long swig from his beer bottle but his attention was mainly on where Kerry was dancing. Seeing that conversation was going to get them nowhere, Sam quickly finished her drink.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, the alcohol in her system diminishing her usual shyness. Glad that the awkwardness between them could come to an end, he led the way to the dance floor. However, Ricky was soon separated from Sam in the crowd and she could see him making his way towards Kerry. Sam couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"You having a good time?" Honey asked, appearing behind her.

Sam faked a smile. "Yeah, great thanks!"

"How are you liking Ricky?"

Sam looked towards where Honey's cousin was dancing with yet another girl.

"Don't worry about it babes, having poor taste runs in my family!"

* * *

Smithy waited in the shadows until the blond man had driven off before he went inside. Ally looked surprised to see him, and to Smithy's eyes she also looked guilty. She crossed the room to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smithy slowly pulled her to him by the waist, trying to block out images of Kerry as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"I didn't expect you home until later." Ally said softly, raising Smithy's suspicions again. "But I'm glad you are."

She kissed him softly and Dale didn't pull away; instead he held onto the moment.

"Who was the man leaving the flat when I got here?" Smithy asked, shattering the moment.

Ally pulled away from his embrace looking a little shell-shocked.

"That was John from work. He came to drop some files off." She replied, pointing to a stack of manila folders by the wall. "It's you whose never home and yet you don't trust me?"

"I didn't…" Dale began but he could see that he had struck a nerve.

* * *

"Gary, we need to talk." Samantha said, approaching him in the corridor the next morning and leading him to an empty interview room. He began to get the wrong idea as he eagerly followed her.

"I've been hearing a lot of rumours." She began. "And I think we need to clear them up."

Gary nodded but looked confused.

"You're a great guy Gary but I just don't think there's a future for us." She explained.

Gary looked disappointed. "Will you ever change your mind at all?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Gary." Sam said before heading off to the briefing room.

Honey found Gary walking miserably down the corridor a few minutes later.

"Cheer up Gazza, it might never happen!"

"It already has." It was now Honey's turn to look confused. "Samantha turned me down."

"Oh." She tried not to look too pleased about this. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll get over it, babe."

* * *

Smithy was leading the briefing that morning and filled his relief in on the recent criminal activity in the area.

"Inspector Gold has asked PC Young and I to take part in an obbo." The sergeant explained.

Kerry sunk lower in her seat, this could not be happening to her.

"The rest of you are on normal duties; Tony and Honey you'll need to report to CID." Dale dismissed the officers but Kerry had to stay behind. Sam squeezed her arm and wished her good luck before leaving the room. When they were alone Kerry finally spoke up.

"Couldn't they have found someone else for the job other than me?" She asked.

"It's a good opportunity to get a good collar." Smithy replied.

Kerry narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Smithy knew she was right and he had a sinking feeling about his operation.


	7. All Over Again

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 7**

* * *

As if his life couldn't get much worse at the moment, Phil Hunter was paired up with Samantha Nixon for the day. He wondered what was wrong with the women around here now that both Sam and Kerry had turned down his advances; maybe there was something in the water. 

"You seem all sweetness and light today." Phil commented sarcastically as Sam glared at him. She was finding it hard not to snap at him.

"Where do you get off trying to run my life for me, Hunter?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you mean…Nixon!" He replied in surprise.

Sam scoffed. "Oh, so it wasn't you who planted the idea in Gary's head about me fancying him?"

"Is that what this is all about? God, can't you take a joke?"

Sam lowered her voice. "It wasn't a joke to Gary."

He sighed. He couldn't win with these people.

* * *

"We're both adults Kerry, this obbo won't be a problem." He assured her, though it was more likely that he was trying to reassure himself. 

Kerry smiled wistfully. "I thought it was the 'being adults' that caused our problems in the first place."

"I wouldn't exactly call them problems." He replied and couldn't believe he was flirting with her all over again already.

"What does the obbo actually entail?" Kerry asked, eager to concentrate on the job at hand rather than their personal lives.

"We suspect that two drug dealers are using a house in Canley as a base. There's an empty house opposite and we'll be stationed there."

Kerry nodded. "Okay, cool." It didn't sound all that bad. They both went to the change into their street clothes, both blissfully unaware of what the day may hold for them.

* * *

"What's up with Gary today?" Tony asked as he and Honey were using one of the computers up in CID later that day. "I don't think I've ever seen him look so miserable." 

"He got let down by a girl he likes, I think his ego is a bit bruised." Honey explained, not wanting to let Tony know that it was Samantha who had rejected her friend.

"That would explain it." Tony agreed. "Poor guy though, he's one of the good ones."

"I know." Honey couldn't agree more. "I'm thinking of taking him out tonight and getting him so drunk that he'll forget all about it."

"That's a good idea Honey." Tony smiled.

* * *

"I'm sick of this." Sam said finally, the silence and the awkwardness between them were getting old fast. 

"What?" Phil asked.

"Us. Why can't we just be civil to each other and be able to work together as a team?" Phil shrugged. "And why do you hate me so much?"

Phil looked surprised. "I don't hate you."

"Well, if you don't you have funny way of showing it."

"Sam, maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

Sam was about to reply when their radios crackled to life.

"Sierra Oscar to Sierra Oscar One. Suspected burglary at 12 Green Lane, can you deal?"

"On our way. Show us dealing." Sam replied as Phil started the car.

* * *

"It's not a bad place is it?" Kerry said, helping Smithy to set up the camera equipment in the main bedroom of the house. It had a good view of the house opposite where they could observe the goings on. 

"Nah, it's nice." Smithy agreed. "Tea or coffee?" He asked, gesturing to the kettle and mugs on the other side of the room.

"Tea, if you're making one." Kerry replied, alternating between watching him and looking out of the window.

When Smithy had made their drinks they sat side-by-side on the edge of the double bed and sipped from their mugs. Smithy cursed as he spilt scalding hot coffee down the front of his white t-shirt.

"Let me soak that for you, there's a sink down in the kitchen downstairs." Kerry said taking the mug from his hands and putting down on the bedside table with hers. She helped him out of his t-shirt. Trying to look away from his exposed skin.

"Kerry…" Smithy said thickly, desire lowering his vocal tone. She threw his t-shirt away from them and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him down onto the bed. Kerry kissed him passionately, releasing all of the pent up sexual tension between them. Kerry didn't remember Smithy removing her clothes or her taking off the rest of his. She just knew how good and right it felt to have him back inside of her again even though she knew it couldn't last.

* * *

"PCs Nixon and Hunter from Sun Hill." Sam introduced them both as they arrived at the property on Green Lane. 

"Hello." The owner of the house said, she looked shaken and as if she had been crying. "Thank you for coming. I thought they would have sent Dale." She explained.

Suddenly it all clicked for Samantha. This must be Smithy's girlfriend Ally whom she had heard Kerry mention. "Sergeant Smith?" She asked while Phil continued to look slightly confused.

"Yeah, that's right." Ally Price nodded. "Do you know him?"

"He's our sergeant." Phil told her, speaking for the first time.

"And my friend's…" Sam stopped herself, but she knew she had said too much. She shot Phil a panicked glance.

"So Ms Price, what exactly happened here?" Phil asked, Sam smiled at him gratefully.

* * *

"Hurry up, Gaz." Honey said, entering the men's locker room that was empty apart from PC Best. "I would like to get out of here tonight." 

"Go then." Gary said, he was still miserable about Samantha's rejection; he had really later.

"C'mon Gary. We'll go out and get hammered and you'll forget all about her." Honey said.

Gary dragged himself up from the bench. "Thanks Honey, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Honey felt blood rush to her face and her heart beat faster. "Me neither." She smiled, linking her arm through his as they left the hospital.

"We don't spend enough time together really do we?" Gary said, two drinks later.

"We work together on a daily basis Gary!" Honey laughed, leaning closer to him.

"I don't mean that, I mean we don't spend enough time together outside of work."

Honey nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "That's true. We don't, do we?"

"Maybe we should." Gary said and Honey picked up on the hint of a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Maybe we should." Honey agreed. A moment of silence passed. "Shall we go somewhere a bit more private."

It was raining when they exited the bar and puddles had appeared on the dips in the pavement. Honey stumbled in her heels, grabbing hold of Gary for protection. He caught her in his arms and for a moment they just looked at each other for a moment, trying to decide what should happen next.

Risking his second rejection of the day, Gary leaned into Honey and kissed her gently on the lips. To Gary's surprise Honey kissed him back, pressing her body against his. For now all thoughts of Samantha Nixon were erased from Gary's mind.


	8. Rekindled

New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 8

**Thanks to: Laura, Pippa, Beccy, Bex, Emma, Gemz, Laura, Amy, Lauren and Becca for reviewing the last chapter!  
Hope you like this one and please review! xxx**

* * *

Kerry wrapped the pale pink sheet around her body and sat up in the bed. Dale was sleeping and he looked so peaceful beside her that it just intensified her guilt even further. She slipped out of the bed, holding the sheet around her as she looked out at the house across the street. It was beginning to get dark outside and it was raining in this part of Canley too. There didn't seem to be any sign of life at the house opposite and there were no cars on the driveway. She watched for a while longer just to be sure. She turned back to the bed when she heard a low moan.

"Kerry?" Dale asked, waking up slowly.

She went back over to the bed. "I don't think we missed anything." She said, gesturing to the camera and the house opposite.

Smithy smiled. "Maybe we didn't, but I sure missed that."

Kerry blushed as she climbed back onto the bed. "I did too, but we can't Smithy, I thought you and Ally were patching things up."

Smithy looked away from her piercing blue eyes. "We were."

Kerry slid further into the bed so she and Smithy could share body warmth.

"And…what happened?" Kerry asked.

"I think she's seeing someone else." Smithy said and then explained all about John.

"Oh, I'm sorry Smithy. I knew you wanted things to work out with you and Ally."

"Yeah, I did." Smithy said sadly, stroking Kerry's hair as they lay together.

"Sounds like you need cheering up." Kerry smirked, running her hands over his chest as they kissed. When Smithy rolled over on top of Kerry she knew that he agreed.

* * *

"Thanks for earlier." Sam said to Phil as they got out of the car at the station and headed into the station.

"It was nothing." Phil said.

"I nearly put my foot in it big time!" She said.

Phil laughed. "Good thing I was there to save you then!"

Sam laughed too. "Let me buy you a drink tonight to say thank you properly." She suggested and Phil agreed before they went to write up their reports of the burglary and change out of their uniform.

They went to Canley Arms for their drink, which was just around the corner from the police station. Sam ordered the drinks and they chose a table in one of the corners. An hour later they were chatting like old friends and had found that they had much more in common than they had ever thought possible. As she finished her second drink Sam looked at her watch.

"I should be getting home." She said.

Phil nodded, draining his glass. "Me too."

Outside Sam was digging out her mobile phone to ring for a taxi.

"I'll drive you home." Phil offered.

"Thanks Phil but I don't want to put you out." Sam replied.

"It's no trouble." Phil insisted, Sam was clearly not picking up on his intentions.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said, smiling as he walked away to his car.

* * *

Gary pushed himself up on an elbow and watched over Honey while she slept. He couldn't believe his luck that he was actually sharing his bed with her. For so long he had dreamt of being with Honey but he had given up on a relationship between them. He had thought that she wasn't interested but maybe the issue with Sam had made her realise she felt the same way as he did.

Honey slowly began to wake up and smiled when she laid eyes on him.

"Mornin'." She said sleepily.

"Hey." Gary smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. Honey responded again, pulling him closer to her. The look in her eyes told Gary what she wanted from him.

A breathless half an hour later, Gary rolled over to his side of the bed.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Honey asked.

Gary was surprised. "You know it is. I've wanted this for so long."

"But what about Sam?"

Gary shrugged. "I never felt for her what I feel for you."

Honey smiled. "Gary, I don't know how to say this…"

Gary had a sinking feeling. "Go on…" He said cautiously.

Honey bit her lip and seemed to be debating whether to continue. The suspense was beginning to kill Gary. He couldn't bear for this to be a mistake.

"Gary, I…I think…I think that I'm in love with you."

His face broke out into a wide grin. "I love you, Honey."

As Gary pulled her into his arms, Honey knew she had made the right decision in telling him how he felt.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Ally Price said to the man who stood at her front door. She couldn't deny what she felt for him but she had to stop this. "John, I'm sorry."

"Come on Ally, I know you're not happy with Dale. Why don't you just leave him?" John asked.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that I love him and I've got to at least try and make it work."

"So, what were we then, just a mistake?" John asked, trying but failing to hide his hurt.

"Of course not." Ally said, shaking her head. "But I love Dale and that's where my heart is right now. I'm sorry."

John sighed and left the flat, the door banging closed after him. Ally sank into the sofa and began to cry, had she done the right thing?


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 9**

Thanks again for all your review! I hope you're still enjoying this fic!  
Please review! Xx.

* * *

"What are you two looking so happy about?" Phil Hunter asked as Honey and Gary entered work the next day with dreamy looks on their faces.

"Nothing." They said in unison, making Phil raise his eyebrows in suspicion. He didn't say anything further though as he followed them in the direction of the briefing room. The seat beside Sam wasn't taken so Phil decided to go and sit next to her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Phil."

"Hey," He replied but any further conversation between them was prevented when Gina entered the room.

"You're stuck with me today." She informed them. "Sergeant Smith and PC Young are still on their obbo and Sergeant Wright is assisting CID." She then assigned jobs and cases to the officers before her. She paired Phil and Honey, and Sam and Gary together for the day.

"Are we okay?" Samantha asked Gary after Gina had dismissed them from the briefing.

Gary smiled. "Yeah," He offered her his hand to shake. "Friends?"

Sam smiled back. "Friends." She agreed, shaking his hand. She was pleased that things could be normal between them again.

* * *

They spent the morning patrolling the high street in Canley, things were pretty quiet and they were both glad when they could return to the station for their refs break.

"Gary," Tony called after them as they headed towards the canteen. "There's a woman at reception to see you, she's been here for nearly the last hour."

"Someone's popular." Sam commented, continuing towards the canteen while Gary headed for the reception area.

"Michelle?" He asked in shock, catching sight of the dark haired woman sitting in one of the waiting area chairs.

* * *

PCs Harman and Hunter were called to a break in at the local beauty salon, money had been stolen from the tills and some of the supplies and equipment had been stolen. Phil took a statement from one of the beauticians while Honey was shown the damage by the owner.

"I live above the salon." Carly Booth told Phil. "My boyfriend left me a while back and I had nowhere else to go. Jackie offered me the bed-sit upstairs. It's not very big but it suits me and she lets me stay here free of charge."

"That's kind of her." Phil smiled at the woman in front of him. "Did you hear anything out of the ordinary last night?"

Carly shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying over her shoulders. Phil took a statement from her and waited for Honey to return with the owner.

"Carly," He asked. "Would you like to go out for a drink tonight?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." Phil smiled too; maybe it was third time lucky with the women around here.

* * *

Smithy and Kerry had spent the night taking shifts of watching the house opposite.

"It's useless." Kerry said, in the early hours of the morning as she crawled back under the covers. "They must know they're being spied on and they'll have changed the locations."

"Mhm." Smithy muttered in response, leaning over to kiss her before getting out of bed and going to sit by the window. An hour later he turned the camera on and woke Kerry up. "Look, it looks like they're leaving." He radioed in to the teams who were waiting on standby.

He and Kerry quickly dressed and began packing up the equipment, as they were putting the last of the stuff away a radio crackled to life.

"Sergeant Smith? This is Sergeant Hilton, we've caught the dealers, and we're taking them back to Sun Hill now. Good work."

"Thanks, you too." Smithy replied; he turned to Kerry. "Let's get back to the station."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gary hissed, approaching the woman.

"I need to talk to you Gary, I've got some news." Michelle told him.

Gary led her into a vacated interview room, he didn't want the whole station overhearing what Michelle had to say to him.

"Gary, I'm going to just have to come out and say this." Michelle said, almost before he had had a chance to shut the door.

"Okay," Gary replied warily.

"Gary, I'm pregnant."

For a while neither of them said anything, Gary stared with disbelief and had to lean against the wall to steady himself.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Gary, with your baby."

Gary was still speechless and all he could think about what how he was going to explain this to Honey.

* * *

"I think I'm going to home straight home to bed, I'm exhausted!" Smithy said as he and Kerry left the station together.

Kerry smiled. "I have to say I think that was the most tiring obbo I've ever been on, but not in a bad way."

Smithy chuckled. "I agree." They came to a stop before they had to go in opposite directions to their cars. Smithy took Kerry's face in his hands. "Where do we go from here?" He asked.

Kerry found it hard to meet his eyes. "I don't know. You should go home to your girlfriend Smithy; it's not fair to hurt her anymore. You have to find out the truth about her and John too."

"Okay." Smithy said, too hurt to think of anything else to say but he knew in his heart that Kerry was right.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"See ya Smithy." Kerry said, before turning her back on him and heading to her car.


	10. Too Deep

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 10: Too Deep**

* * *

After his shift had ended, Phil Hunter went home and showered before redressing and heading to the pub where he had arranged to meet Carly from the salon. He actually found himself feeling a little apprehensive about tonight but it was just because he wanted it to go well. He liked Carly, or what he knew of her so far. She might not be Sam Nixon or Kerry Young but that was sacrifice he had no choice but to make. Both of the blondes had made it obvious that neither of them wanted any kind of romantic involvement with him so he had no choice but to look elsewhere.

He headed inside the warm and inviting interior of the pub and ordered himself a pint. While he was waiting for Carly to arrive he exchange polite, friendly conversation with the pretty redhead who served him. A quarter of an hour after they were due to meet Carly Booth finally breezed into the pub, making a beeline straight for him.

To Phil she looked even better than she had that morning now that she was no longer wearing her uniform but a short denim mini skirt and green halter top. Phil bought her a fruity little drink and they took their glasses over to a vacant table. The two of them spent the evening drinking, chatting and dancing and just generally getting to know each other better.

Later than evening, near to midnight, Phil and Carly made their way outside. The cold night air was refreshing after the heat of the pub. For Phil the evening couldn't have gone much better. It was nice to meet a woman who wasn't afraid to let go and have a laugh with him for a change. When Carly kissed him outside while they waited for a taxi he knew that he shouldn't have worried about this evening.

Phil kissed her back, his arms around her waist, playing with the hem of her top that showed her tanned midriff above her short skirt. Carly pressed her lips hard against his as Phil pushed her against the cold outer wall of the bar.

"Phil," She moaned, breaking the kiss for the moment. "Our taxis here."

In a haze of testosterone and alcohol, Phil followed Carly to the taxi and back to her flat.

* * *

"Who was that pretty girl you were talking to at reception earlier?" Honey asked, bringing cartons of Chinese food into the living room of her house on the outskirts of Canley.

Gary was led out on the sofa, his thoughts a million miles away and hoping his guilt didn't show in his facial expression. Honey didn't seem to notice how withdrawn he was; at least not yet.

"Huh?" Gary replied, coming back to reality and sitting up on the sofa.

"Who were you talking to at reception earlier?" She replied, handing him a glass of wine.

"Oh." Gary faltered. So she already knew. "Honey, we need to talk."

Honey looked up from her wine glass, swallowing her mouthful and looking concerned. "What is it, Gaz?"

"That was Michelle." He said quietly.

Honey's pretty face was screwed up in thought. "Michelle? Doesn't ring a bell."

"She was my ex." Gary said. "I mean, she still is my ex." He added quickly, this really wasn't coming out right. "But she's pregnant."

Honey saved herself from dropping red wine onto her pale pink carpet at the last minute.

"What?"

"She reckons it's mine. She hasn't been for a scan yet though. She wants me to go with her, I couldn't say no, could I?" He asked, he had no idea how to deal with this situation.

Honey sighed. "You're doing the right thing Gary, but maybe it would be best if you didn't stay here tonight."

* * *

When Dale arrived home he found Ally on the sofa, a black and white movie played out on the television screen and a box of tissues lay on the coffee table beside her. He wondered whether it was the film that was making her cry or something else.

"Hi babe." He called, entering the living room.

"Hey," Ally didn't look at him but pushed herself into a sitting position. Dale came and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Al?" He asked, looking at her tearstained face and red eyes.

"You're going to hate me Dale, I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I never wanted to hurt you."

Dale knew what was coming but it still felt like a slap in the face. Things could only get worse from here on.

"I've been having an affair with one of my colleagues, John, I broke it off with him but I don't expect you to want me back." She said. "I've packed some things and I'm going to go and stay with my sister Katie for a while."

"Ally,"

"I'm really am sorry Dale." She interrupted.

"I have a confession to make too Ally." He said gently. "I've been sleeping with someone else too; someone from work."

Ally nodded but didn't look surprised. "Where do we go from here Dale?" She asked.

Dale shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't know."

* * *

"Who was that dropping you off at work this morning?" Samantha Nixon asked when a slightly hungover Phil Hunter arrived in the briefing room the next morning.

"No one." Phil replied. "And is it necessary for you to shout so loudly?"

Sam smirked. "Big night last night?" She asked innocently.

"No one of your business Sam." He said, grateful when Gina entered the room and began the briefing, killing any further conversation between him and PC Nixon.

Gina talked about the cases they were currently working on but the one that made PC Hunter sit up and pay attention was when she mentioned the robbery at the beauty salon. Sun Hill had received information from Barton Street that Carly Booth or Kayla Daniels may be involved. Sam looked at Phil and narrowed her eyes; there was something in his reaction that she couldn't quite work out. When Gina passed around a picture of Carly, Sam recognised her as the woman who had dropped Phil off at work.

As soon as the briefing was over Sam dragged Phil into an empty interview room, bolting the door and standing with her back against it. Phil looked confused but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Sam?" He began but she cut him off immediately.

"No Phil, I saw you this morning, with Carly Booth or whoever the hell she is. I don't know what you're playing at but if Gina finds out you've been anything more than professional with her God only knows what she'll do!" She said, not pausing between sentences.

Phil hadn't lost his amused expression. "Anyone would think you were jealous, Sam." He replied casually.

With a frustration, Sam yanked the door open stormed off, letting it slam after her.


	11. No One Knows

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 11**

**Sorry for taking forever to update again. I started this chapter ages ago but didn't have the inspiration to continue. Everything is totally hectic at the moment so updates are going to be even more random than ever! It'll soon be Oct half term though!  
Please review! Xx**

* * *

Kerry Young had been sound asleep until the doorbell ringing had so rudely awakened her. Rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face, she got up and headed for the door. 

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." The familiar cockney accent replied.

Kerry sighed before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"Smithy," She began tiredly. "What are you doing here?" He had caused her more than enough heartache already and here he was again, turning up on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Ally kicked me out." He replied and took Kerry's moment of weakness as a chance for him to come inside.

Kerry closed the door and leaned her back against it.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Smithy sighed and looked away from her penetrating stare.

"Okay that's not true. She knows about us though but it turns out that she's been having an affair too. It was too difficult to be in the same house as her and I didn't know where else to go."

"I'll make you up a bed on the sofa…" She said, turning away from him. This was too much for her; she needed time to think.

"Kerry…" She looked back at Smithy and her heart melted again. She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. Climbing under the covers she rested her head against his chest. She tried but failed to ignore how good it felt to be falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Gary Best woke up alone the next morning and couldn't help but wonder how his life could have gone through so many dramatic changes over the last week. He had had his heart broken by Samantha only to find out that Honey had been in love with him all the while and now Michelle was back in his life and was ruining everything. Honey had been really great about the Michelle issue so far but he could understand her position. Honey wouldn't want to be dragged into his and Michelle's problems. The enormity of her revelation was taking some getting used to and Gary was sure that he wasn't ready for a child yet, not with his ex anyway. Michelle and Gary weren't together anymore for a reason and having a baby together was not going to solve the problems they had had in the past.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Carly?" Sam asked Phil when she saw him again later that day. 

Phil shrugged. "I think that it is none of your business, Sam." He replied a little coldly.

"She's a criminal, Phil!" She said a little exasperatedly.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Are you going to run off and tell the Inspector?" He mocked her.

Sam glared. "I'm actually trying to look out for you Phil but I'm not quite sure why I'm making the effort." She began to storm off again but Phil caught her by the arm.

"Wait, Sam." He called and she stopped so that they were walking in step. "I appreciate what you're trying to do." He said more gently and Sam had to look away from his gaze.

"I don't want you to get involved with someone like Carly or whoever she claims to be. You deserve better Phil." She said softly and he was surprised but touched by her words.

"Will you come with me to meet her tonight?" He asked.

Sam was taken aback. "Um. Can I ask why?"

"Hopefully I can trick her into leading me to her associates. I'd like some back up and in return you'd get some of the credit."

Sam regarded Phil for a few seconds before making a decision. "Okay, I'll do it."

Neither Sam nor Phil had any idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

"Hi Honey," Gary smiled weakly at his girlfriend. He didn't even know if he could call her that anymore, but he hoped he could. 

"Hey," She smiled in return, leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek. This was definitely a good sign for Gary.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no idea Michelle was going to turn up; I actually thought I would never see her again."

"It's okay Gary, I know you'll do the right thing." She said gently, before walking away.

He watched her go, realising now, more than ever, how in love with her he truly was.

At two o'clock he headed for the locker room, changed his clothes and drove the short distance to St Hughes hospital where he was meeting Michelle before her appointment.

"Heya Gary." Michelle smiled when she spotted him in the foyer.

He managed a smile as he followed her into the lift. He wasn't ready to be a father yet, especially when he no longer had any feelings for the mother of his baby.

"Thank you for coming with me." Michelle said into the silence. "I'm really grateful for the moral support, Gary. Don't worry about coming in with me though, I'll be okay."

"No, I want to come with you." He told her. "I want to be their for my…" He stuttered. "Our baby." It felt so unnatural to hear these words from his own mouth. He was so wrapped up in his own feelings of shock that he didn't notice the shifty look in his ex girlfriend's eyes.

* * *

Samantha climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She couldn't believe she had agreed to help Phil. They had barely been coppers a month and now she was risking what she hoped would be a promising and successful career for one man who she knew wouldn't do the same for her. Still, she felt she owed it to him to try and help him out of the mess he had gotten himself into. 

In her mind Sam ran through possible scenarios for the night ahead but none of them would ever come close to what actually took place. She dressed in blue jeans and a black low cut t-shirt although she knew that it wouldn't be her that Phil was paying attention to tonight. Although once again she was wrong about that too.


	12. Discoveries

**New Kids on the Beat  
Chapter 12: Discoveries**

**Here goes an extra long chapter because I haven't updated for ages!  
This chapter has some, uh, mature content so if you don't like, don't read!  
This chapter is for Beccy cos it's her birthday tomorrow! Happy B'day:D  
Please review xxx**

-

Gary and Michelle sat in the waiting room waiting to be called into the consultant room. The time seemed to pass unbelievably slowly and Gary found himself wishing his was back at the station doing paperwork, and that was really saying something. Finally Michelle's name was called and Gary followed her across the waiting room and into a small side room.

"I'm Doctor Liz Flynn." She introduced herself as Gary and Michelle took seats opposite her. Liz turned to Michelle. "I guess this is your boyfriend?"

Michelle quickly shook her head. "He's my brother." She lied and Gary had to hide his look of surprise.

"Okay," Liz said, sensing something more was going on here but knowing it wasn't her place to interfere. "If you could lay down on the examination table Michelle, we'll begin the ultra-sound."

Michelle briefly closed her eyes before taking off her jacket and climbing up onto the examination table. Gary turned around in his seat to see the procedure. Even if he didn't want to be in a relationship with Michelle he still wanted to be involved in every aspect of his child's life, starting now.

The doctor set up the apparatus and pulled Michelle's top up to expose her stomach, which was rounded with maternity. Gary was shocked to see bruises on Michelle's pale skin but knew better than to mention it here. Liz seemed not to notice as she busied herself with the equipment.

"This will be a little cold." She explained as she applied jelly to Michelle's stomach. She flinched a little but concentrated on the screen. Michelle and Gary started at the screen as the foetus began to appear less blurry.

Liz smiled. "Your baby seems healthy Michelle, the heart beat is strong and it seems normal size for the age."

"That's good." Gary piped up. "Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" He asked and Michelle glared at him.

"He's more excited than me." Michelle said to Liz by way of an explanation.

Liz smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?" Michelle nodded. "You're going to have a little girl." She confirmed. "It is a little early to tell but your baby is well developed Michelle."

"How far along is she?" Gary asked, suddenly feeling that something wasn't right here.

"Three months." Liz confirmed.

"I, I have to go." Gary said, getting up and leaving the room with a second look back at his ex girlfriend.

* * *

When Samantha arrived at the pub she found that Phil and Carly were already there. Phil spotted her straight away, it was hard for him not to though in those tight jeans and a top that showed more than her police uniform ever could. He waved her over to where he and Carly were sitting.

"Hiya, Sam." He greeted. "This is Carly; Carly meet Sam."

The two women exchanged polite but forced greetings, at least on Sam's part. Phil went to the bar to get a round of drinks in, leaving Sam and Carly alone.

"How long have you known Phil?" Carly asked; avoiding eye contact and concentrating on her perfectly manicured nails.

"A while." Sam said, not wanting to reveal too much.

"And you trust him?"

"With my life." She lied, warming up to her role now.

This seemed good enough for Carly and she was prevented from asking Sam anymore questions about Phil because he chose this moment to return with their tray of drinks. Carly took her drink, swallowed most of it in one go, and looked from Sam to Phil.

"Let's get down to business."

* * *

"This feels good." Dale said sleepily, enjoying the warm sheets against his skin and having Kerry in his arms. "No," He corrected himself. "This feels right."

"Mhm." Kerry agreed, equally as sleepily. Her fingers traced circles on his chest, his skin warm and soft beneath her touch. Kerry rolled over so that she was straddling him.

"Kerry," The way he said her name made her stop and her blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"I thought…" She began, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"I do." Dale assured her, stroking her wrist. "But I don't want to rush this. I'm free now Kerry, I don't have Ally to think of anymore. I really want a relationship with you."

Kerry felt her body tense. This wasn't what she had in mind.

"I'm going to be late for work." She said, climbing out of her bed and leaving a puzzled Smithy behind.

* * *

"I want you to meet Stacey and Fin." Carly introduced Sam and Phil to a tall brunette woman and a well built black man. "These are my friends Sam and Phil, they're cops."

"What!" Fin demanded.

"Carly?" Stacey was shocked.

"It's okay," Carly assured them. "They're dirty."

Stacey eyed them both. "But they only look about twelve!"

Fin glared at them and Sam felt her heart beating faster. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

"We're probationers." Phil explained. "But that doesn't mean you can't trust us."

"Like hell we can." Stacey muttered darkly.

Carly slapped Phil hard across the face, the sound echoing in the empty street off one of the residential estates.

"I thought I could trust you!"

"What do we do now?" Stacey asked.

"Leave them here." Fin ordered, shoving Phil and Sam backwards into the garage the three of them had been using as storage for their drugs. Fin slammed the door, leaving Phil and Sam trapped and alone in the dark.

* * *

"Sam?" Phil called out in the dark. He could hear a faint sobbing. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"How, Phil? We're trapped!"

Their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and Phil wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Don't cry." He soothed.

The garage was cold but Phil found some old blankets and wrapped one around Sam.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't thank me, I got into this mess. I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay." She sighed, reaching out to touch his face.

Phil placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer, pressing his lips to her's. Sam was surprised but kissed him back, holding his face in her hands. She could feel Phil's hands creeping under her shirt and up to her breasts.

"Phil," Something in her voice told him that something wasn't right. "I've…I've never done…this before…"

He looked surprised. "Never? A beautiful girl like you?" Sam shook her head. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. Sam shook her head, this time with more conviction.

Phil kissed her again, more hungrily this time. He pulled her close to him, his hands around her waist. Sam leaned into the kiss, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Phil's tongue running along her bottom lip so she parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. When he felt that the moment was right, Phil tugged at the hem of Sam's top, pulling it up and over her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked again.

"Yes," Sam replied breathlessly. She felt her bare skin tingle with a mixture of the cold and desire.

Phil kissed her again and Sam slowly helped him out of his shirt. She then ran her hands over Phil's bare chest; it was muscular beneath her touch. Phil smiled, reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. Sam could not suppress a light gasp as it fell away from her skin.

"Okay?" Sam nodded.

He kissed her again before moving his head to kiss down her throat and neck. Sam let out soft moans as Phil kissed and nipped lightly at her skin. He lifted her and laid her down on the pile of blankets and continued to kiss his way down her body. He planted soft kisses down the valley between her breasts and Sam's back arched to meet him.

Phil unzipped Sam's jeans and pulled them off her surprisingly long legs. He then removed his own trousers. He kissed Sam's stomach and the tops of her thighs. When neither of them could take the waiting any longer, Phil and Sam removed their underwear. He gently parted Sam's legs with his hands and gently entered her. He could see pain on her pretty face but it was short lived and Phil's thrusts became more powerful. Sam gripped his upper body, leaving scratch marks from her nails as she came closer and closer to the edge.  
They climaxed together before Phil rolled off of her and wrapped them up in blankets. Before the fell asleep, Phil planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

**See, you know I'll always get them together eventually! Review pls! Xx**


	13. So Alone With You

**New Kids On The Beat  
Chapter 13: So Alone With You**

**So, so sorry for the lack of updates! I seem to be saying that a lot at the moment! Thanks to everyone who has stayed for the ride with this fic! You are awesome! If you have any requests for what you'd like me to update (lol, Beccy!) please let me know in a review! Ly! xxx**

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Honey asked, answering the door and staring out at him. "I thought you were meant to be at the clinic with Michelle."  
"I was." Gary said, staring at the ground rather than meeting her eye.

"And?" Honey prompted.

"The kid isn't mine, Honey." He explained.

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" A frown wrinkled her forehead.

"I _was_ at the clinic with Michelle and the doctor told us that she was three months pregnant. We broke up a little over four months ago." Gary told her.

"Oh!" Honey exclaimed, throwing her arms around Gary and holding him close. This was the reaction that he had been praying for. As he held onto her, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

DI Neil Manson walked into the CID office accompanied by a young brunette DC who had just transferred to Sun Hill from the Greater Manchester area.

"Listen up everyone! This our new DC, Joanne Masters."

"Jo." She insisted, smiling at the team of detectives. She had a feeling that she would settle in well here.

* * *

Smithy stopped off at Inspector Gold's office on his way to the briefing room.

"Ma'am, have you seen the new PCs?" He asked.

Gina shook her head. "Scared them off already, have you?"

Smithy smiled. "They're doing well actually. PC Nixon is very hard working but PC Hunter is a little rough around the edges, I think he'll go far though."  
"Now, who does that remind you of?" Gina asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Smithy laughed. "But should I be worried that they're late after only being here a week?"  
Gina frowned, serious now. "Ask around first; then I'll give them a call."

"Kerry!" Smithy called out, stopping the blonde in the corridor.

"Hi," She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Sam or Phil today?"

Kerry shook her head in response. "Last I knew Sam was going to go for a drink with Phil and someone he met on the job...Carly someone?"

Smithy brought his hand up to his forehead. "You are joking!" He exclaimed.

Kerry looked confused. "Is everything alright, serge?"

"Are you busy?" He asked her.

"I was just about to go for refs." She explained.

"I need you." He replied.

"That's very flattering serge, but haven't you got work to do?" Kerry asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

* * *

Samantha Nixon woke up in a cold and unfamiliar setting. She wrapped the sheet that was covering her a little closer around her body. As she moved her fingers brushed against skin and she looked over to see Phil Hunter led beside her, still asleep. With a rush everything from the previous night returned to her, from meeting Phil and Carly in the pub, to ending up here and having sex with him. She rubbed at a dull throbbing in her forehead as the memories returned to her and she felt as though she had made a huge mistake. Fumbling around in the dark Sam retrieved her clothes and dressed herself, trying to find a way out of this deserted, cold garage. Phil awoke about fifteen minutes after Sam had and looked up at her in confusion before the pieces of last night slotted together in his mind like a jigsaw.

"Sam?" He called out into the semi-blackness. He tried to make out the time on the face of his watch; it was morning and it should be light outside by now.

She turned to face him but she was unable to meet his probing eyes. She didn't want him to think she regretted last night because she hadn't made up her mind exactly how she felt about it yet.

"Hi," She replied, not being able to think of anything more appropriate to say. Instead she decided to focus her attention on the task at hand. "I'm looking for a way out of here." She explained.

"Oh," Phil replied, searching around for his boxers. Sam turned away as he dressed himself despite the absence of light in the garage. "Look Sam," He said, fully dressed and standing next to her. "I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this. I really had no idea it would all back fire like this, if I had I never would have asked you to get involved."

Sam sighed. In truth she was angry at him for getting her into this mess but she couldn't bring herself to take that frustration out on him. They were in this together and needed to work as a team if they hoped to get out of this in one piece.

* * *

Kerry followed Dale Smith down the corridor to his office, wondering what on earth was going on. If this had just been a mid working day sexual encounter then Smithy would not be behaving like this, Kerry deduced that something serious must be going on.

"Smithy, what's up?" She asked, watching him close the door to the office and lean his back against it.

"I'm worried about PCs Nixon and Hunter, neither of them turned up for work today. I wouldn't be so surprised if it was just Phil, but Sam doesn't seem like the type to turn up late." Smithy explained.

Kerry nodded. "Okay and your point is...?"

"Well, I'm thinking that this case involving...Carly...might have something to do with it."

"Okay, well I'll find their reports on the case and get back to you." Kerry said, heading for the door. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable around him.

"Thanks Kerry," He replied, moving aside to let her leave. He spoke again just before she left the sergeant's office. "And later we need to talk."

Kerry nodded before making a quick getaway.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, there was a rattling outside and she turned to Phil with a mixture of fear and hope.

He nodded, but said nothing. If Carly, Stacey and Fin were back they didn't want to alert them already.

"This is the police!" They heard and Sam felt relief wash over her.

"In here!" She shouted and there were several loud crashes before the garage door was open and Inspector Gold, Sergeant Smith and PCs Young and Harman appeared. Sam rushed over to Kerry and Honey and hugged her new friends. "Thank God you're here!"

"What happened here?" Gina asked severely, her anger directed more at Phil than Sam. She didn't blame Sam for what had happened but she couldn't help feeling a little bit of disappointed to the promising officer.

"Uh, it's a long story, ma'am." Phil replied awkwardly. "Can I explain back the station because the suspects might come back at any moment?"

Gina gave him a scrutinising glance before agreeing. Sam and Phil piled into the back of one of the police cars with Gina driving and Honey in the passenger seat. Smithy and Kerry followed in the slightly smaller car.

"I can't do this, Smithy." Kerry said, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "You want more from me than I can give you, and I'm sorry." She paused, not daring to look across at him. Smithy kept his own eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, not wanting Kerry to see how much she was hurting him. "I can't be Ally, Smithy."

Smithy swallowed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kerry, but if you don't want us to try then I can't force you."

Kerry could think of nothing to say in reply, she hated how much she was hurting him. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the journey, both preferring to be alone with their thoughts.

**Please review!! That little button needs some lovin'!! **


End file.
